1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to multimedia devices. More specifically, the invention describes a system for providing multimedia data to a mobile personal communication device. Such devices include but are not limited to cell phones, walkie-talkies, etc.
2. Description of Related Art
Recent developments in consumer electronics have included the introduction of portable personal communication devices such as cell phones, personal walkie-talkies, and the like. A common use for such personal communication devices is the sending and receiving of text messages. However, conventional text messaging systems require the use of what is referred to as a backend server that may be limited in the amount of information that can be handled at a particular time and is therefore capacity limited. Furthermore, the reading of text messages can be troublesome due to in part to the small size of the typical display screen or the inability to control ambient light conditions. This is particularly troublesome to those users having impaired vision where reading a text message, of any reasonable size, for example, is ditficult.
What is required is a system that provides for vocalization of multimedia data by a personal communication device for transmission over an associated voice channel.